Summer School
by Cotton CanAndy
Summary: Claire's in town for the summer to visit Emily and Sam. Quil hasn't seen her in fourteen years. How will he react? Especially when he sees her kissing his best bud? Rated T for saftey. I updated!
1. Summer School

Prologue: Claire is sixteen and has her driver's license, so she came to visit Emily and Sam for the summer. But she has summer school for failing math. Quil hasn't seen her since she was two, so she doesn't know him or anything about werewolves. Quil and Embry are repeating school to keep up their act of being young. Claire lives in Idaho.

* * *

As I put my hand on the brassy knob, I wondered if there were any other kids in summer school. I really hoped so; I didn't want to be the only dumb kid in La Push. _And _I wanted someone to talk to; this learning stuff could get pretty boring.

_Well time to find out. _I let out the breath I was holding when I saw there was someone other than myself. It was a guy and the more I looked at him, the more I was wishing it was just me.

He. was. hot. The guy had short ear length hair, I prefer shorter but…anyway he was really tall, at least seven feet. He also had muscles no high schooler should have, but he was lean, in a way. He was kind of intimidating.

The guy was carving something, probably his name, into a desk with a knife. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey," he said slightly bobbing his chin.

"Hi," I fluttered smiling back. He looked me over with a quick sweep of his eyes; I guess he liked what he saw because he kept smiling.

I fidgeted a bit, straightening my shirt, before sitting in the desk next to him. We sat in silence; I wasn't sure what to say, before the teacher came in.

"Today, blah blah blah math blah blah blah…." The gray haired lady began. I put my head in my hands, sighing.

"Hey, what's your name," he asked pulling me out of my little daydreams. The teacher drawled on writing on the chalk board.

"Claire," I whispered. "Yours?"

"Embry," he answered. What an odd name.

"CLAIRE!" Mrs. Boring thundered, interrupting our little conversation. "The answer?"

"Forty-eight?" I guessed not really caring. She sighed angrily and asked Embry.

"Uh, let's see," he said looking at the board and tapping a pencil against his chin. "How about…..fourteen?"

"Correct," the teacher commented sounding astonished. She began scribbling on the board again, explaining this and that. I decided I should at least write down the next problem. I took out my notebook and tried to keep my mind _on_ math and _off_ Embry.

* * *

I was now struggling on an algebra problem that looked just like a jumbled mess of numbers and letters. Mrs. Math had left us with an assignment while she went to get a drink.

The heat in the room was overwhelming. I was sweating much to my embarrassment. _Why couldn't it rain today?_ Embry on the other hand didn't seem to notice the weather.

I couldn't focus on my work; I kept stealing glances at him. I took another peek and he caught me. I smiled shyly and he smiled back.

"So," he began because we obviously couldn't work. "Did you fail any other classes?"

"No, this is my only one," I replied stumbling over my words a little. "How about you?"

"I failed science, too," he admitted sounding embarrassed. "I've never seen you around here, are you new?"

"I'm just visiting some family for the summer," I told him thinking about home.

"Do you have any plans later?" Embry burst out, fiddling with his thumbs.

"No, why?" I asked innocently, I already had a good idea of why though. Sometimes boys are so predictable.

"Well, I was uh…wondering if you wanted….." he stuttered nervous all of a sudden. He messed with his hands and won't make contact with me. "If maybe you wanted to hang out with me later?"

"Like a date?" I asked excitedly, things couldn't be better.

"Well it doesn't, have to be," he answered tripping over his words and picking at the edge of his desk. "But it can if you want it to….."

"Then it's a date!" I confirmed ecstatically. Embry sighed relieved, probably glad I wasn't disgusted with his offer. "So where do you want to meet?"

"How 'bout in front of the school, since your new?" he suggested.

"Sure,"

"Aunt Emily," I practically shout when I got in the house. I couldn't wait to tell her about my day. "Guess what!"

"Umm Summer school's canceled?" she guessed stirring cookie dough batter. She was always cooking, every time I saw her.

"No, a guy asked me to go on a date with him and I said yes," I gushed excitedly. "Can I go? Please?"

"Well don't spare the details," she said sharing my excitement. "What's his name?"

"Embry," I continued eagerly. Aunt Emily stiffened and she stopped mixing. She frowned. "Do you not like him? I can cancel if you want…." I offered not wanting to comply.

"No, no," she said quickly, continuing stirring. Her smile didn't come back; she looked like she was concentrating very hard. "You should go."

"Okay," I said suspiciously. "I'm going to go get ready then."

**Do you want some werewolf action in the next chapter? Or romance action? Or both? Please review!**


	2. The date

To say the least, I was nervous. I never really felt uneasy around the guys at home, but he wasn't one of the guys from home. It wasn't that he intimidated me it's just I really like him and don't want to embarrass myself.

_I wonder if he even likes me. _As I walked to the school my thoughts got progressively more negative. _Maybe he doesn't and won't even show. _I frowned at this thought.

But he didn't ditch, he was waiting out front just like he said. Just seeing him there made my heart flutter. He smiled making butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"Hey," he greeted me casually.

"Hi," I squeaked excitedly. I pretended to cough to clear my throat.

"Since I don't really know what you like and you're new," Embry explained. "I decided to take you on a tour of the rez."

"Cool," I responded noting his shirtless-ness. We headed toward what seemed to be the center of La Push. "So what happened to your shirt?"

"Oh, uh….that," he stuttered blushing under his red/brown skin. "It's hot out so I took it off…."

"Oh," I said seeing where he was coming from.

"That," he informed me pointing to a good sized building. "Is the convenience store, where you can pick up groceries, medicine, just whatever you need."

* * *

The tour wasn't very long, but the town was very big either. Embry had ended the little expedition on First beach where we still where asking each other questions.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" Embry challenged.

"Green," I answered without hesitation. "And yours?"

"Umm…Orange," he decided. "Favorite animal?"

"I'd have to say…"I pondered wracking my brain. "The wolf."

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Mine, too."

"How about favorite book?" I shot thinking about déjà-vu.

"Green Eggs and Ham," he announced proudly.

"Nah-uh," I giggled at him.

"It's true," Embry defended putting up his hands. "I'm a kid at heart."

"Sure," I sighed rolling my eyes. It was silent for a moment and I just enjoyed sitting with him.

"The sunset is beautiful," he stated. And it was true, it was one of the few times a day you could see it in this cloudy little town. I scooted closer to him on the sand so that our hands were almost touching. He surprised me and put his hand on mine.

I looked up at him and leaned his face over mine, then hesitated. I took advantage of his pause and closed the distance between our lips. His insanely warm lips felt really good resting on mine, _too bad it has to end_. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away.

A loud growl snarled behind us. Both of us turned around instantly to find a brown wolf. The largest brown wolf I've ever seen.

* * *

**A cliff hanger! Nobody likes those! Reviews make me update faster, so please review!**


	3. Quil

**Intense-ness coming your way!**

* * *

The deep brown eyes of the wolf only rested on me for a second before they locked on Embry. Its claws seemed to roll forward to clench the ground underneath the oversized canine. The growls that kept coming from its bare teeth got louder as we adjusted to get up.

"What's his problem?" Embry practically breathed he said it so quiet. I looked at him through the side of my eyes with a questioning look. _**His**_ _problem?_

Above the wolfs sharp, pointy, white teeth its upper lip twitched. Slowly I stood while Embry stayed half crouched. _What's he waiting for? Why not eat us already?_

"Hey, Claire," he said lowly. "I'm going to distract the wolf and I want you to go. I'll meet you at the school."

"No, way!" I practically screeched. My hands were shaking with fear, how could he be so calm. "I'm not going to leave you! It'll…It'll eat you!"

"Wolves won't attack you if you don't approach them," he assured me trying to calm me. "I'll distract it while you get away…"

"And then what?!" I asked hysterically. "You get eaten?"

"I'll scare it off," he muttered. "But I don't want you to get hurt if it won't leave."

"And what makes you think you can out run a _wolf_?" I wondered trembling.

"I won't need to," he assured me confidently. Maybe a little _too_ confidently…."It'll scare off, but just in case I want you to leave. I'll meet you at the school I promise, okay?"

I just nodded dumbly. Embry jumped up and started yelling at the brown animal. He flailed his arms to ensure the focus was on him.

"Hey _wolfy,_" he smiled at some unknown joke. The brown beasts' mouth arched down into a frown as if it understood Embrys taunting. I moved sideways keeping my eyes on 'wolfy'. As soon as I was sure I could move faster I did, disappearing into the trees.

I went a little ways before turning around to wait, just to make sure Embry _would _be okay. All I saw as I looked through the dense foliage was the two of the eyeing each other in a silent show down. Then they started circling each other. My heart was beating out of my chest as I watched.

"What did _I _do to make you mad enough to phase?" Embry asked the wolf as if it were human. Was I imagining things? "You haven't lost control in a long time, why break the streak?"

The way Embry spoke to the wolf confused me, I didn't understand.

"Well, Quil?!" he yelled angrily._ Quil? It has a name? I think Embrys lost it._ 'Quils' eye trembled. The furry brown mass and Embry dove for each other at the same time. I covered my mouth, a tremor of fear going through me. "Fine, if you won't change back, and tell me what's wrong, I'll have to phase."

I choked on a scream as Embry burst into a _giant wolf_. He was as huge as the other wolf if not taller. The two tore at each other's flesh, each drawing blood from the other. Yelps and growls echoed when one got teeth or claws in their fur. Deep red blood leaked down them and stained the ground as they circled again.

_Werewolves._ I was shaken back into reality as that one thought passed through my mind. Legends were true. And Embry was one of them. A fairy tale creature. It wouldn't sink in. I wanted to run to Aunt Emily's away from the battling shifters, but I was petrified with shock. Rooted to the spot.

The brown wolf known as 'Quil' (whether he's human or not I'm not sure) seemed to have the upper hand he was bleeding less. _Weren't they both bleeding a ton more a couple of seconds ago?_ What would happen if Embry lost?

Well I'm not going to stick around and find out. I ran from my spying post and made a bee line to my aunt's house. I wouldn't let myself freak out until I got there or I might never make it there. My lungs were starting to burn when I saw the house, I could've cried in relief.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	4. Face to Face

"Aunt Emily!" I bawled frantically into the house. Nobody answered. I ran through the whole house searching everywhere. They weren't in the bedroom. They weren't in the bath room. They weren't in the backyard. They weren't here. "Uncle Sam!"

Where were they? Had they been adultnapped? Where they murdered and dragged away? Tears threatened in my eyes as I thought the worst. I couldn't help but let a few strangled sobs escape my mouth. _Think positive._ Maybe they just went out to get milk and they'll be back soon.

I felt a little better; Aunt Emily wouldn't leave me without telling me. Or leaving a note…..I think. I searched the kitchen counters until I finally found what I was looking for on the fridge. A flowering pink post-it note clung to the vinyl, the scribbled words read;

_Claire,_

_Sorry for not being here when you get home. Tyreese isn't feeling well so we have to pick him up from camp. We'll be back tomorrow night, lock the doors. There are leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry._

_Love,_

_Aunt Emily & Uncle Sam_

I started having a panic attack. I was alone until tomorrow. Tomorrow _night_. That's when I finally lost it. I curled up on the couch and cried. I just cried for a good half hour because I was scared. I usually don't cry when I get scared but I've never been this scared.

I jumped at every noise the house made, waiting for something to jump out and get me. Maybe the werewolves were going to find me and eat me. Maybe Embry was mad I didn't wait at the school for him and now he's hunting me down. These thoughts brought on a whole new session of tears.

I finally calmed down after what seemed to be my twelfth breakdown. My breathing still wasn't normal but I wasn't hysterical. It was seven o'clock now and food was sounding pretty good to my complaining stomach. After debating with myself for a while I decided it would be a good idea to eat.

I carefully placed one foot on the ground testing to see if anything was going to yank me under the couch. _Nobody's coming for you; Embry doesn't even know where you live. _My reassurance wasn't helping me but I was determined to get off the couch. I put my other foot on the floor.

Something brushed up against the back of my foot. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen ready to scream when something came out from under the sofa. The couch didn't move. _It was nothing. It was nothing._ I repeated the chant over and over as I wearily turned my back to get leftovers.

Spaghetti. _Ugh._ Not one of my favorites. _I'll just make a quesadilla instead_. Pans, pans, pans, where does she keep them? I ducked down to check a cabinet. _Bingo_. I grabbed the big flat one when the door flung open.

Terror pulsed through me. _Why hadn't I locked the doors?_ I gathered all my courage and peaked over the top of the counter. I couldn't see anyone just the open door.

"Hello?" Some rather husky voice called. "Anyone home?"

I gathered all my courage and stood up. I slipped the frying pan behind my back.

"I am," I said sounding calm.

"Oh, good, you must be Claire," a teenager said stepping around the door and closed it. He had the same dark skin and musclely build as Embry, but stockier. His presence made me feel calm, though, like I was safe. "I was worried you got lost."

"Why are you here?" I wondered guardedly. Even if I felt comfortable with him I wasn't going to let my defense down.

"Emily called and asked me to check on you," He replied walking over to me.

"What's your name?" I asked, taking a couple steps toward him. I felt a pull to be near him, kinda like gravity.

"Quil,"

All my confidence, calm, good feeling about him left as a shriek emitted from my lips. I covered my mouth with my free hand to stop the scream half way. I backed up in to a corner of the kitchen, shaking, still holding the pan behind my back.

"What did I do?" he questioned worriedly taking a step towards me. _Why does he care so much, he's a werewolf? They eat people not care for them._

"Stop!"I yelled when he continued to walk. "Don't get any closer." I whispered cowering into the small crevice.

"What's wrong?" he beseeched again. I shook my head, closing my eyes, trying to suppress my wails. He looked at me sadly, like he was hurt I wouldn't tell him. We didn't even know each other.

"Please," he begged dejectedly. For some reason I didn't feel like there needed to be secrets between us, so I gave in.

"You're a werewolf," I murmured so quietly I wasn't even sure I said it.

* * *

**_I'm_** **excited for the next chapter! Tell me what you like about this chapter and what you don't! I'll never improve if you don't! So please review!**


	5. Why won't you go down!

**And I almost forgot this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or the characters.**

* * *

"What?" The werewolf whispered incredulously. I sank into the corner waiting for him to get me. "What?!"

I shrank back as he yelled losing patience with me. _I'm done for now, he's going to have to kill me to protect his secret._

"You're a werewolf," I uttered wincing, waiting. His fell, despair and hurt written all over it. I felt guilty and had the urge to comfort him. To say I was sorry and it didn't matter that he was a monster. _Stop it Claire, he's probably tricking you into letting your defenses down! _

He sighed heavily and mumbled something like, "Why so young?" Then he walked out the front door slamming it behind him. I couldn't believe it. Why'd he just leave? I jumped up and scrambled to the door. I clicked the locks into place. _Will that keep a werewolf out?_

I let myself down on the couch slowly, trying to refrain from crying in joy. I was still quaking with fear that he'll back, but I was _so _relieved. I thought I was a goner for sure. I leaned back against the sofa, clutching the flat pan and looked at the moon. _The half moon looks so pretty._

Silence. HALF MOON?! W-what! How'd he change?! It was still day time too! The moon wasn't even up! How?! This fairytale nonsense is stressing me out. The door handle jiggled.

"Claire!" The muffled voice called. "Unlock the door, please."

"No," I said scooting to the farthest end of the couch. Quil was back for me. Probably with Embry, unless he didn't want to share in the game of eating me. A loud sigh made its way into the house. It was quiet and I thought he gave up and left. But I wasn't that lucky.

Quil slammed against the door, making an earsplitting crack. _He's not going to give up, I'll just have to defend myself, or try at least._ I sprang off the couch and raised the skillet above my head. After positioning myself to the side of the door I waited.

He rammed the door again, it flung open, smashing into the drywall and Quil came tumbling in. I brought the pan down with as much force as I could and whacked it against his head. A solid _thunk_ followed by a "HEY! Oww!"confirmed my target. He staggered a bit and I banged it across his noggin again. _Why won't he go down already?!_ (**AN: I like this part**)

I was going for another swing when a hand stopped me; I looked up into the face of a late twenty year old Quileute man.

"Who knew you were so violent?" he chuckled.

"Let go of me," I growled kicking him hard in the shin. His grip loosened only slightly, allowing me to free my wrist. I bolted for the open door and ran right into the chest of Embry.

"Calm down, Claire," he tried soothing me. I tried to get around him but he wouldn't move. "You didn't need to hit Quil with a pan."

"No," I refused pushing him, he didn't budge. It was then the tears came. Embry looked down at me confused as ever. I hoped they didn't drag my death out, maybe they'd have mercy and just do it fast. "Just do it fast."

"Do what fast?" Embry questioned, As if he didn't know.

"Kill me fast!" I choked out wiping my eyes, trying to make the streams stop. "I know you're werewolves so now you have to kill me."

"We're not here to kill you," The twenty-ish year old said very slowly, confusedly. "We're here to explain…"

"Explain…?" I gasped in wonder.

"Yeah," Embry confirmed. I sniffled a little more before sitting on the couch. He pointed to the man who stopped me from hitting Quil with the pan. "That's Jacob."

"Explain, then," I said softly having regained my composer. The three of them settled around the room, Embry shut the door and leaned against the wall. Quil took a stool and Jacob took the arm chair. Again Quil seemed so comforting.

"So how'd you find out we're werewolves?" Quil questioned easily.

"I was waiting for Embry in the woods. I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay," I told him. _They seem so relaxed like it's no biggy that I know._

"Ah, where do we begin," Jacob sighed dragging a palm over his face. "Have you heard the Quileute legends?"

"Yes," I breathed remembering. The spirit wolves protected the tribe from the cold ones. So they were good, I was never going to be eaten. "How are you guys able to change without a full moon?"

"That's just stuff Hollywood made up," Jacob laughed smiling. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back. "This is easier than I'd thought it'd be."

"Why were Embry and Quil fighting?" I asked remembering the two giant wolves ripping each other apart. "Why aren't you bleeding anymore? Where are all the cuts?"

"Werewolf thing," Embry sighed like it was nothing new. "We heal fast." _So that's why Quil isn't unconscious right now…_

"So _why_ were you fighting?" As soon as I asked this everyone looked uncomfortable. Jacob cleared his throat and drummed his fingers against the chair.

"Well I'll be taking off now, don't want Bella to worry," Jacob announced rising from his chair. "I'm sure you can handle this."

The door shut before anyone had a chance to object. Quil let out a big puff of air, rubbing the back of his neck._ What's the big deal?_

"Well…." Quil began sounding unsure. "Embrycutupmyunderwarewithscissors."

"What?" I giggled at his embarrassment as the blood rushed to his face. _Embry took the scissors to his_ _underpants_?

"Embry shredded my boxers with scissors," he admitted in defeat. I laughed with Embry while Quil wallowed in his humiliation.

"Ah, good times," Embry sighed smirking. I wondered how many people were werewolves.

"Are you the only two werewolves," I asked in curiosity.

"Naw," Embry told me biting at a piece of his nail. "Jacob's a werewolf, and like six other people are, too, but you don't know 'em. Oh and Sams a werewolf, the pack leader in fact."

"Oh," I mumbled not sure what to say. Uncle Sam a werewolf? Ten werewolves on this reservation? That's a lot. "I wasn't expecting that…"

"It's okay to be shocked, you went through a lot today," Embry replied winking at me, Quil half bared his teeth at him. I smiled at Embry. "You mind if we leave?"

"No, you should probably leave its late," I yawned stretching.

"See ya 'round, Claire," Quil waved ducking through the door.

"We'll be watching you," Embry threatened/joked laughing out the door. "Bye."

"Bye," I called closing the door behind them and locking what remained of the lock. _I hope they really aren't watching me._ And without another thought I crashed on the couch.

* * *

**Ooo, the werewolves lied…..PLEASE review!**


	6. Cocky

**New chapter! Woo-hoo!**

* * *

I blinked, everything was fuzzy. _Ughh, why am I awake?_ _I'm still tired. _I closed my eyes and snuggling back into the couch. Poke. _What time is it? _Poke. _Who's poking me?_ Poke. _That's getting annoying. _Poke.

"Shtop it." I slurred keeping my eyes clenched shut.

"Toime ta Wuakoe upasd," the poker said, my brain wasn't ready to decipher words. _What are they saying?_ Poke.

"STOP!" I growled jumping up and slapping the jabbing finger. They laughed. I mumbled incoherent words and knuckled my eyes 'till they were clear. It was Quil? All my anger just went away when I saw it was him, like I couldn't be mad at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," Quil he said smiling innocently. _He's cute. _I think smiling in my head.

"Well you didn't have to wake me up," I muttered sinking back into the couch.

"I guess not," he sighs shrugging his shoulders. "But I thought you might want to wake up today, ya know, since its eleven thirty."

"What?!" I gasp ending up on the floor because I tried to get up too fast. "I missed summer school." I groan on the floor and cover my face, it's raining too to make it even better. Rain's okay, I'm just sick of it now.

I was starting to doze off again when I remember that Quil was still there. I groaned and got up.

"So,"I began not sure what to say. "You're a werewolf, huh?"

"Yup," he breathed out, looking uncomfortable. "I'm a brown werewolf."

"Umm, cool," I said, but it sounded more like a question. "So…do you need anything else?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to hang out and get to know you, if that's okay?" Quil asked scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, that sounds fine," It wasn't like I had anything else to do. "Just let me get changed and have bre-lunch."

"I'll wait here," he replied flopping onto the couch. He looked really at home in the living room as I looked over my shoulder before heading to 'my' room. I changed as fast as I could since I didn't want to leave him alone too long. When I came back he was just staring at his shoes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah," he said perking up almost instantly. It was kind of weird.

"Oh, what do like?" I wondered bemusedly. I started looking through the cupboards see what I could eat. There was A LOT of food, everywhere, too. They're only three people, but it looks like there's enough for twenty!

"I'll eat whatever you're having I'm not picky," Quil dismissed. Easy enough, sandwiches it is.

* * *

"So have you been around the reservation?" Quil tried making small talk as we sat around the table.

"Yeah, Embry showed me," I said remembering the date. And the kiss before the wolf came…Quil the wolf. That means Quil saw us kiss! I started blushing, something I don't do much.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after another bite. He must have noticed my red face. Dang it. He smirked. "Me?"

"No," I burst out quickly, maybe a little too quickly. He raised his eyebrows. Cocky. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know…" He shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal. Then he gets that smile on his face again as he teases me. "Because you like me?"

My mouth drops open with a pop. We've just met and he's already hitting on me, that's a bold thing to do. I'm just staring at him with a blank look while my eye is twitching some waiting for him to take it back. The phone rings. _Whew._

I jump up knocking my knees against the table. Quil follows suit without the pain though.

"Oww!" I yell jumping up and down, trying to hug both joints to my chest without falling. "Crap." RING!

"I'll get it," he decides as I dance around looking stupid.

"No, no!" I shout as he makes his way to the phone. "I got it!"

I race over and set my hand on the phone a second before he does; his hand had been going for the same target was over mine now. It felt nice. We didn't move just enjoyed (Or at least I did) it. _Maybe I do like him._

RING!

Reality caught up with us and he took his hand back. His was grinning stupidly, I was smiling too, but I hoped I didn't look like a moron….like him. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Claire," It was Aunt Emily sounding bright and happy as usual.

"Hey Aunt Emily," I replied twirling my hair. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to check on you, how's it going?"

"I'm good, Quils over right now, we're just hanging out," I informed her leaving out the dirty details. "How's Tyreese?"

"He has the flu, but he'll be better in a week or so," she sounded a little nervous. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked, probably just needs me to pick up some meds for the kid.

"I was thinking that tonight would be a good night to have a barbeque so you could meet all our friends," she started.

"Mmm-hmm," I prodded waiting for her to go on.

"So could you call Bella and Kim and ask them if they could cook for it? And could you set it up, I'm sure Quil would help, too if you asked." she pleaded, she seemed really excited, I couldn't just say no.

"I can do that," I sighed, it was going to be a looong afternoon.

"Thank you so, so much!" she squealed like a school girl. I cringed as my ear drums throbbed. "See you tonight, love you!"

"Love you, too." I hung up and looked over at Quil, I really hoped he would help.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Very Much

**Thank you! To all the people who reviewed! And also for waiting so long for another chapter! I made this chapter extra long for a special reason, so enjoy!**

* * *

"You guys are great!" I gasped when I saw all the food Bella and Kim had prepared in three hours I had left to set up. I pulled them into a hug relieved.

"No problem, Claire," Bella laughed. She set her apron on a hook. "We're going to go home now and get ready. Mind rounding up the people?"

"And setting the food out?" Kim asked washing her hands.

"I can do that, be back in ten minutes?" I asked, my stomach rolled. I was nervous meeting all these new people.

"Yeah, see you then," They waved after rounding up their kids. I looked at Quil pleadingly.

"Will you come with me?" I sounded like a scared little kid.

"Of course," he nodded patting me on the back comfortingly; he must have noticed I was uneasy.

"Thanks!" I beamed giving him a sunny smile, I grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

* * *

"They're going to be here in two minutes!" I yelled scrambling to get all the food on the tables. "Hurry!"

"Okay, chill out Claire!" Quil sighed catching a plate of burgers I'd dropped.

"Thanks," I said trying to calm my nerves. I set the plate on the picnic table and rushed back for more. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! "I got the door!"

It was Kim and Bella with their family. I welcomed them and lead them to the back yard. I guess I was too busy chatting because more people came in on their own accord.

"Hi, I'm Claire," I greeted a burly man and a petite brunette. She was cradling a sleeping baby in her arms, his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh hi Claire! I'm Paul and this is my wife, Cindy. You've grown up a lot since I saw you last," Paul said excitedly, he seemed very nice.

"Good to see you again," I smiled waving as I went to greet another couple.

"Welcome! I'm Claire, my Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam should be here soon," I informed a man with shaggy hair and a red head girl.

"I'm Seth this is my fiancée Heidi," Seth introduced themselves gesturing to his girl. _He acts friendly enough._

"Nice to meet you Seth and Heidi, have fun!" I hurried off to find Quil I was getting jittery meeting all these new people.

"Claire! Can you go get more drinks?" Quil asked sweetly dragging a trash can to the middle of the yard.

"Sure thing!" I answered glad to go into the house for a few minutes. As I went in through the sliding door another pair came in the front with three dark haired boys. "Hello, I'm Claire, everyone's in the back yard. I'm getting more drinks you can help yourselves to the food when you get hungry."

"I'm Travis and this is my wife Leah and our three boys, Ron, Andy, and Nick." The boys waved eyes trailing to the back door. Leah was very tall lady only an inch or so shorter than her husband. Travis looked to be around six foot.

"Nice to meet you," I gave them a friendly smile as they joined the party outside. I rummaged through the cabinets looking for another pitcher, when I heard the door open again. I popped up from under the counter. "Wel- Aunt Emily!"

I ran over and squeezed her. _I'm so glad she's here!_

"Happy I'm back?" she smiled hugging me back.

"Yes!" I squealed dragging her to the kitchen with me. Uncle Sam came in after helping Tyreese to his room. "So umm…I heard Uncle Sam's a werewolf."

"You know?!" she asked giggling a little. I nodded. "That's great! Now you and Quil can be together! How do feel about being his imprint?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I coughed looking at her funny. _Quil and I can be together? WHAT?! We've only know each other for like two days and she's already making assumptions? _"Quil and I aren't together, and what's 'imprint'?"

"Uh……." Aunt Emily is looking at me with a blank stare. "Ask Quil, now what did you need from the kitchen?"

"A pitcher," I replied skeptically. _Why doesn't she just tell me?_

"Here you go," she hands me the container sounding slightly different than usual.

"Thanks," I accepted it filling it with water as I watched her out of the corner of my eye. "I'm going to go talk to Quil now."

I carried the jug out to the table setting it down carefully while I searched the crowd for my friend. He was talking to Jacob telling a joke I think. I waited until he was done before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, hey honey," he grinned down at me. _Honey?_ "What cha' need?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second," I said looking into his smiling face. I gave the group a side glance. "Alone?"

"Anything for you," he answered taking my hand and leading me to the side of the house.

"Um, what's an imprint?" I asked getting strait to the point. His smile toned down a little and he gulped.

"Well, you see Claire, an imprint is a werewolves soul mate," he began his voice shaky. _Soul mate?_ "Their other half, the one who completes them, who they're meant to be with. When a werewolf sees _that_ person, they imprint, that person is the most important thing to them."

"And I'm yours…?" I eep-ed suddenly have lost my voice.

"Yes," he said taking my other hand and looking me in the eye. _**I'm **__Quils soul mate? We're mean to be?_ I took a deep breath, this was a lot for one day. "How do you…feel?"

"I'm….," I started not sure what to say. _I'm Quils other half?_ "I mean I like you it's I don't know how respond to something like that."

"Can I help you make up your mind on whether it's okay or not?" Quil asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean if you know how…" I stumbled, _sure give it a shot._

"I think I do…" He trailed off looking into my eyes, it felt like he was looking for something. His eyes brightened and he swooped down and kissed me. Full on the lips! A tingle went down my spine.

My eyes went wide with shock but soon they fluttered closed. I enjoyed the warmth that radiated off him in waves. He tried pulling away but I put my arms around his neck, not quite ready to let go. I kissed him back a little before I had to stop for air.

Quil had a huge grin on his face teeth gleaming, a big contrast to his deep skin. I brought a hand to my lips; a smile adorned them as well.

"Did that help you settle your mind?" he asked a bit cocky.

"Yes," I whispered, running my fingers over my lips. "I've decided I like being your imprint…very much."

* * *

**Well that was the last chapter. The whole story was just a lead up to their first kiss. Thanks to all the people who read it! Your reviews were much appreciated! Tell me what you though! Hope you like it, I think I'm getting a little better at endings. At least I think it was better than the end to New beginnings. Please review one last time!**


End file.
